


Heroes Villainous Affair

by MCxRevi3ws



Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games)
Genre: Crash fun, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 09:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14077710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCxRevi3ws/pseuds/MCxRevi3ws
Summary: Will Tiny and Cortex’s relationship Survive Tiny and crash’s secret relationship? Will Crash’s and Crunch’s relationship survive?





	Heroes Villainous Affair

Crash is waiting for Tiny. Tiny grabs the lube says Tiny coming Through.” and Crash says “woah,woah” Tiny proceeds to put the lube on and says to Crash”Tiny going to do you so hard?”. Crash screams”WOAH!” but as they were about to have sex,Crunch walks in and says “Let’s....get.....bizzay...wait............CRASH,how could YOU? I’m NEVER getting Bizzay with you again.” And Crunch leaves but as he was leaving Cortex walked in and said”Tiny how could you do this to me my love....”. Tiny says “but....but.....” but Cortex says “but nothing,I no longer love you for doing this to me Tiny. Especially cheating on me for an inferior bandicoot” and leaves. Tiny gets up turns to Crash and says “Tiny no like you” and runs out after Cortex leaving Crash to whimper to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment what u thought and what I should do next


End file.
